Luceana
Luceana is the westernmost region that is currently a member of the Council States . It borders the Imperial province of Feratûm along the Isthmus of Adrarni. Although the government is dominated by races loyal to the Council, the population is actually quite diverse. The cities of Luceana are home to many families of Imperial descent. However, the Empire considers these people to be sympathisers of the states and the Council is very paranoid of having possible Imperial spies living amongst them. This region is a hotbed of tensions between the two nations and is sure to turn the tide in the coming war. Geography Luceana would be an island if not for the thin stretch of land, the Isthmus of Adrarni and the fracture, to the north that connects it with Feratûm. It is bordered by the Tarquor Sea to the west and the Bosphanean straits to the east. The majority of useable land is located along the coastlines along with many of the cities and towns. This countryside, especially the northern and southeastern coasts, is primarily used as farmland with small towns and villages scattered amongst the hills. The majority of Luceana's landmass is dominated by the massive Stygian Forest and the Iron Mountains. The Stygian forest is so large in fact that cartographers have generally decided to split the forest into two seperate entities divided naturally by the Naronduin and the Iron Mountains. The Northern Stygian Forest is much more accessible than its southern counterpart. It is believed that the ruins scattered throughout the area and even into the mountains are the last remnants of the once-mighty Minotaur civilization that prospered at one time. The Southern Stygian Forest is very different. It is dark, gloomy, and rumored to be the home of evil creatures beyond count. All travelers are warned to stay on the road, lest they are carried away by the undead in the gloom of the night. Because of this, only the bravest or the most foolish of adventurers travel to the southwestern peninsula where cultists dedicated to the Primordials openly practice. The Iron Mountains cannot compete with the Astral Mountains in the northern reaches of Kyros, but they still represent the highest elevation in Luceana and are worth mentioning. There has not been much effort to explore the area, and as such there are likely to be many surprises for any travlers, perhaps even the ancient lair of Glamrung himself. The headwaters of Naronduin are located among the western peaks along with the Earthstone Pillars. The only other notable feature of the mountain range is the Allétol Citadel. This large fortess is believed to have been contructed by the Minotaurs soon after their arrival to Kyros and has been maintained by the Council Army ever since they claimed Luceana as their own. Cities and Demographics Luceana is the second most populated region in the Council States after Zelannen, the homeland. Since armistice the region has rebounded quite well after the devastation wrought by the Angharad Empire and the mighty wyrm Glamrung in particular in 2A425. Since then it has become one of the greatest financial hubs in all of Kyros. *Vir-Mateen (Population: 19,700) -- This, the most metropolitan city in all of Kyros, is home to at least several members of every civilized race. Vir-Mateen's Chief Magistrate was even advised by a Racial Commission, a council made up of the different races that reside in the city. After enjoying this amount of freedom for many years duing the armistice, the Counci of Magi is begining to revoke many of the rights of races with ties to the Empire. *Suanataar (Population: 15,300) -- Suanataar is home to many Deva, each who have lived numerous lives in the city. This city is staunchly loyal to the Coucil, especially Councilor Damatuez. The military of Suanataar is usually busy trying to regulate trade in the Bosphanean Straits and police the illegal smuggling of Alall along the waterway, but it is usually unsuccessful in both of these endeavors. *Sirion (Population: 13,100) -- Nestled deed in the forest, the city of Sirion is built atop the ruins of an ancient civilization dedicated to the Primordials. It was the last to fall during the Imperial invasion of 2A425, having held out until 2A427. In modern times there has been a growing movement in the worship of nature deities in the city, much to the concern of the Council *Caelwin (Population: 7,200) -- This town serves mainly as a port for Vir-Mateen. As the city has expanded there was a movement to shift industry further away. The solution is the town of Caelwin. However, as the Council began to revoke rights of non-allied races, more and more families of Imperial descent have been forced to relocate to the slums of Caelwin's dockyards. *Iondra Vale (Population: 5,400) -- This town was established in 2A148 as a watchpost against any Imperial advances over the Isthmus of Adrarni. Iondra Vale sits upon a hilltop where it has a commanding view of the Adrarni Fracture. *Huor's Watch (Population: 4,800) -- Established by Huor Doras I in 2A460 as a safe haven for Imperial warships, Huor's Watch has become little more than a hive of scum and villainy. The docks once intended for the grand Imperial Navy are now overrun by pirates and smugglers who hunt in the waters of the Bosphanean Straits. Many who live there now only refer to the late, great Ceannairi's name as a mockery.